


Come and Go

by Laydie_Elle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral, Smut, bisexual Blaise, draco/blaise is only small, guy on guy and talk of sex, not a threesome, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laydie_Elle/pseuds/Laydie_Elle
Summary: It started with a blow job from a friend, and ended in the library with a shag; funny how quickly things come and go.





	Come and Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters and no money is being made from this fanfiction.
> 
> Timeline: Hogwarts 7th year. No war.
> 
> Characters: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini.
> 
> Main Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger.
> 
> Side Pairings: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini.
> 
> Summary: It started with a blow job from a friend, and ended in the library with a shag; funny how quickly things come and go.
> 
> Warnings: m/f, m/m. Smut. No major plot.
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are my own.

**COME AND GO** **  
** **By: Laydie of Lies**

She strode into the room, confident. Her hips swayed with every step, and her breasts bounced ever so slightly, unfortunately mostly confined by those school robes of hers. Fucking things.

Draco Malfoy's eyes watched her as she stopped at the chair and shrugged out of her school robes. His mouth ran dry and he licked his lips as she made a show of turning her back to him before leaning over and throwing the robes over the nearest chair. He didn't get a good look, but he now knew for certain now that her creamy, flawless skin continued up past the edge of her skirt.

Hermione Granger smiled at him as she sat down at his desk; it wasn't his desk, it was large enough to accommodate them both, but the library was a large place and he'd really wanted a desk all of his own. People were noisier than they thought, even when studying.

But he didn't mind. That smile of hers turned into a smirk when she noticed he was staring at her.

Damn.

Draco returned his eyes to his homework, but couldn't focus on the words. The sexy Head Girl across from him wouldn't let him.

She was Head Girl, while Blaise was Head Boy; Draco almost got the position, and lamented that he'd missed out. While he'd sink himself deep into any pussy right about now-his hormones were out of control!-it was the Gryffindor Princess that haunted his dreams. Unfortunately, dream sex was the only sex he'd ever been able to manage.

Sometimes, he caught a knowing look in Blaise's eye, like he'd popped into his dreams to spy on them.

Sighing, Draco tried to refocus his thoughts. He was manhandling his quill, trying to think of how he might enact his dreams in real life, when his inkwell tipped over. Thank Salazar he'd been too distracted with his own thoughts and hadn't opened it yet-the last thing he needed was for that stupid McGonagall to whine that he'd ruined his essay this close to its due date.

But the bloody inkwell had fallen off the table and somehow managed to get underneath it. If he'd been paying attention, Draco would've noticed that it hadn't fallen on its own.

He ducked under the desk, forgetting he was a wizard and could just use a simple summoning spell; he searched quickly with his eyes, eager to get off his hands and knees.

That was when he noticed Hermione Granger's long, uncovered legs under the desk, practically screaming to be ogled at.

Draco banged his head against the table a moment later when those creamy legs parted and he got a good look at her pussy. She wasn't wearing knickers! And maybe it was just his inexperience talking, but she looked like she waxed. Her thighs parted further, giving him a wider view.

Salazar… he was fucking hard now. Minx. She wasn't dripping in cum, but he thought she looked moist.

Fuck.

Draco didn't want to leave his spot on the floor, but he was scared she'd accuse him of perving on her.

_'What kind of girl doesn't wear knickers, but spreads her legs like that?'_

In his lust fogged brain it didn't occur to him that she'd done that on purpose.

Draco scrambled back into his seat, looking determinedly at his homework. Hermione looked up at him but he kept his face lowered; he flushed in embarrassment. But he could see her, licking her lips.

"Malfoy."

The sinfully sweet sound of her voice snapped him out of his reverie. Draco's head snapped up and he stared at her. Not only was she was smiling, but while he hadn't been paying attention, she'd unbuttoned the top three buttons on her school blouse. The sight of her cleavage sent a powerful jolt through him and all the blood in his body rushed to his dick.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm not wearing a bra, either." She whispered.

That was it. Fuck it.

He watched, stunned, as she stood up, gave him a meaningful look as her fingers brushed along her hips seductively, and waltzed toward a back aisle.

Yes, she was definitely coming onto him.

_'Go find yourself a willing pussy.'_

That damn Blaise got in his head. He'd told him to do this…. Draco swallowed heavily, remembering his friend had just finished giving him a blow job when he'd told him to go find a girl to shag. He was a virgin while his best friend was the school whore. The dark boy got it on with both genders and while he had a reputation, most people mistook his interest and either thought he was gay or straight.

Draco on the other hand, just wanted a cunt to stick his cock into.

Okay.

He was going for it.

Draco stood up shakily, mentally berating himself, and strode in the direction that Granger had disappeared. Unlike Blaise, he remembered to put up a silencing charm and notice-me-not spell before grabbing the Gryffindor Princess and snogging her senseless.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Earlier that day.**

Draco watched the group of six year Ravenclaw girls walk by, paying extra attention to the sway of their backsides as they giggled and trotted along.

Trotted. Was that the right word? They were fucking sexy, either way. He didn't ogle girls more than two years underneath him, normally, but this year he'd confined his appreciation to six and seven year students. It was his last year at Hogwarts-he didn't want to get into trouble.

_'Ugh, like they'd care, since I'm not getting any, anyway.'_

Sitting on grass, near the Black Lake and mere feet from the Forbidden Forest, Draco had been dragged out here by his best friend; Blaise Zabini. Under the pretence of wanting to get away from Crabbe and Goyles' arguing-they'd been at it for days now. It was over a girl, of course-Millicent Bullstrode, if that was believable.

Draco didn't care. He had sexual frustrations of his own.

"Ugh!" He threw his hands in the air and plopped down on the grass next to his friend. "These girls are making me fucking horny."

"You could always woo one instead of whining to me about it."

Draco fixed Blaise with his trademark Malfoy glare.

Blaise smirked at him. "What, the Malfoy charm doesn't work the way you want it to?"

Draco hadn't tried it yet. Pure-blood etiquette required that he court a girl, not snog her senseless in a broom closet. He'd been taught nothing about sex, just pretending to care enough to woo the girl. But he didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea if he sent them flowers-he just wanted sex.

"You have a problem I think I can help with."

Draco snorted. "Is that why you really dragged me down-"

Blaise pressed a finger to Draco's mouth to silence him and stared into his eyes. "Just relax."

"Relax? What the fuck are you-" Draco cut himself off this time as Blaise leered at him. His best friend was bisexual, but leaned toward men; the last girl he'd finger fucked had been some barely aware chit from Ravenclaw over the weekend. He'd never made a pass at Draco, so he hadn't been worried about waking up in their dorms with Blaise's mouth over his cock. Not that that was possible now, not with Blaise sharing a dorm with Granger.

"Uh… Blaise…"

"If you just want to get off, I'll get you off. Trust me, it's different when it's not your own hand."

Maybe this was Blaise's way of getting him to stop fucking whining-to scare him into jumping into some girl's pussy to get away from his friend's wandering hands. But… the look he was giving Draco wasn't saying this. It wasn't sarcastic, or challenging; it was sincere.

"R-really?" Draco inwardly cursed himself.

"Yeah, I mean, your brain can tell what you're about to do so it's not as shocking or pleasurable."

Huh? Where did he get that nonsense from?

Blaise smiled cordially. "I'm not pressuring you, mate, but this is a one time offer." He flexed his fingers. "But I'm getting an itch, and I think I want to scratch it."

Draco's cock twitched and his face flushed. He was into girls, damn it! But even so, the idea of someone other than himself wrapping their hand around his erection was enough to make him want it… But by Salazar, how did he say that without sounding gay? He settled for nodding slightly, anticipation making him rigid; his body tensed as Blaise smiled at him.

"Relax," his friend repeated. "You know I won't tell anyone."

Blaise cast a quick look around, grinned, and shifted closer; from a distance, it didn't look suspicious, but they were outdoors, so a little tact was in order. He started by rubbing his hands together, warming them up. Blaise deftly unbuckled Draco's pants, taking note that his friend's eyes weren't just closed, they were locked up tight.

He knew how to loosen  _anyone_  though.

Draco let out an involuntary gasp as Blaise's hand brushed his cock. God damn it. That felt good. He hissed slightly, digging his hands into the grass, supporting his weight with his arms as his hips bucked slightly. He still refused to open his eyes.

Blaise licked his lips, surprised at himself; he knew Draco was attractive, but he'd never thought of him  _this_  way before. He knew his childhood friend liked girls, not boys, but the image he was currently giving off-a soft pink enhanced by those sinful lips parting ever so slightly-was making him think otherwise.

Tomorrow was another day though.

So the dark boy continued his perusal of Draco's cock, slipping into the standard Hogwarts issued pants and gripping him slightly; the bucking, hissing and lip biting was enough and Blaise had to fight his own reaction at this gorgeous sight.

Draco was imagining the hand in his pants was softer, more delicate, and accompanied by the moan of a girl. He didn't care that this was Blaise, but it was easier to lose himself in the moment picturing soft lips eagerly engulfing him… what?

Draco's eyes snapped open as Blaise took his cock into his mouth. What the fuck? He fell back onto the ground, all thoughts of who was doing this to him flying out the proverbial window. His hips continued to move with Blaise's talented mouth; the dark boy cupped his ball sac, rolling them between his fingers.

Blaise was so turned on he had to fight to keep his own cock locked away. He wanted to fuck him, and hard. But that wasn't going to happen. Not knowing his friend as well as he did. Once this was over, Draco would actively pursue what he really wanted.

Damn.

Draco came in a burst of white light, groaning. He didn't utter any names, but the blush that was returning to his pale skin made Blaise wonder. What had he been picturing?

"Fuck, Blaise."

Blaise smirked. "Yes, that's one way of describing what you just did." He made a show of wiping Draco's semen from his mouth. "Here." Before his friend could pull away, Blaise gripped his softening cock once more and wiped him clean manually. "I missed a bit."

Draco groaned and sat up. "Fuck. Not a word, Zabini; remember that."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at the sudden use of his last name, but wisely didn't complain. Draco only used his family name when annoyed with him. "Yeah, yeah," he said instead, "now go find yourself a willing pussy."

Draco nodded, scrambling to his feet; his legs felt like jelly, but he managed to get back into the castle and down into the Slytherin dormitories with no hassle.

Back outside, Blaise chuckled. "Did you like the show?"

"Why would I have?"

He smiled. The Gryffindor Princess had her eye on the Slytherin Prince; she hadn't said anything to Blaise, but he could tell. He'd lured her here under false pretences, too.

"You're just jealous he didn't ask you to do that."

She preened, stepping out from behind the tree like the stalker she was. "He didn't ask you, either."

"I'm not the one that's been following him around, though."

Hermione gave no indication either way as to her thoughts. She just sighed and sat down next to him. "How do I get him to notice me?"

"Don't girly-girl talk me, love."

"You've been giving me advice all year."

"Not about your feelings, though."

"Hm."

"Maybe it's not his cock you want. Maybe you were here for me, huh?"

She snorted. "No."

"Ah well, a bloke's gotta try."

"I thought you were gay?" Hermione frowned at him. "You brought Finnigan back to the head dorms last week, and Nott, the week before that."

"And Weaslette before that."

"Really?"

Blaise nodded. "I think that you were studying in the library, though."

So she hadn't noticed.

"Wait!" Hermione giggled. " _She_  was your morning boner shag?"

He laughed with her. The morning after shagging Ginevra Weasley in his room, Blaise had walked down to their shared kitchen to grab some tea before heading back up. However, Hermione had already been in the kitchen; he'd caught her staring and he'd smirked.

"Sorry, my boner wants the sexy cat asleep in my bed." Blaise remembered saying that; he repeated himself now.

"Please don't hang your penis out now too, like you did back then." She pulled a face. Back then, he'd grabbed himself in front of her and she'd hexed him. It was his own damn fault for being such a slut.

Blaise chuckled. "Touché."

She sighed and stood up, stretching.

"Just come on to him, Granger. Take your robe off, wiggle your hips, and lick your lips. He'll be putty in your hands."

Hermione had the decency to blush before leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Yes, he had been hoping to go the full route with Draco, but watching Granger dutifully rush off to find his friend was more than enough entertainment. At least he got to Draco's cock first.

Blaise smiled at that, laid back and closed his eyes.

At least there was  _that_.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Later that night.**

Hermione gasped and growled in delight, bucking instinctively as Draco ground his hips into her.

She'd spent all day trying to think of the perfect way to do this. She just wanted him inside her-knowing he was a virgin, she'd prepared herself to focus on his needs over hers, but she just couldn't help herself.

He was snogging her senseless and dry humping her in the how-to section of the library.

The urge to breathe became too much and Hermione pulled away. Draco lost his momentum and smiled shyly at her.

He was so innocent and so cute.

Taking charge, she reached into his pants and pulled out his cock; taking a moment to tentatively stroke him, she couldn't help but compare this to what she'd witnessed earlier between him and Blaise. She liked to think she was doing a better job. Draco liked it, either way, now moaning and thrusting into her hand.

She had no intention of going down on him-he'd gotten that treatment already once today.

Hermione let go of him, ignoring his groan of disapproval, and pulled her skirt up to her waist. His eyes wide, Draco took the hint and shifted himself between her legs. There would be more time for foreplay later, when she coerced him into her bed and learnt the layout of his body (not to mention taught him the layout of hers), but for right now, she just wanted a hard fuck.

She pressed his hand to her breasts as he held his cock at her hot, wet entrance uncertainly; taking pity on him, Hermione took over again, guiding him into her body. They groaned in unison; his eyes rolled into the back of his head as her heat encased him.

"Fuck Draco, fuck me!"

Blushing at her words, Draco gripped her hips and proceeded to hammer into her. She moved with him, slowing him down when he became too erratic, and running her hands over his body tantalisingly to encourage him to do the same to her.

The bookshelf shook as they banged against it and Hermione paused to charm it; she didn't want Pince finding them like this.

"Fuck." Draco gripped her tighter, one hand splayed across her left breast, the other roaming her perfect skin like a blind man trying to see her. He thrusted harder when she dug her heel into his bum; her moaning and breathless sighs were doing him in. Her breasts bounced and he was mesmerised.

One thrust. Two thrust. He lost count. Fucking her into the stacks.

Hermione was surprised he was lasting so long, being a virgin. She felt the tell-tale sensation of her orgasm approaching, shock enveloping her; Draco had the mind to touch a finger to her clitoris. The curiosity in his eyes as she bucked suddenly at his touch made him do it again. And again. And again.

FUCK!

She came harder than she'd ever come before, riding out the euphoria and barely noticing that her orgasm had set him off too; Draco spilled his seed into her, the warm of his essence filling her.

Hermione sighed; he thrust again, feeling his cock was still semi-hard. She rotated her hips, milking him and moaning before coming to a satisfied stop.

_'Amazing.'_

They stayed that way for ten minutes, both of them flushed and sated.

Draco ran his hands along her body as he waited for the energy to pull out of her. That had been so fucking fantastic! He wanted to do this again, and again, and again.

But before he could form the words, Hermione kissed him quickly and whispered, "the password to the Head Dorms is 'Serendipity'. Come after dinner; Blaise will be out tonight," before waltzing away with that mesmerising walk of hers.

_'Cum indeed.'_

. . . . . . . . . .


End file.
